


Delicate Weapons

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Cover Art, Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, Femdom Style Lingerie Ash, First Time Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Seductive Ash Lynx, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex, straight male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: He had never done it with men. He had never messed around with men. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, he just hadn’t been interested. Men had never appealed to him until Ash.“Do I look good?” The blonde asked, pulling the sheer baby doll up on his slim hips. Baby pink satin ruffles. Creamy milky skin.The boy could kill most people easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoSkepticalFox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SoSkepticalFox).



> Not normally what I write. "No Sad, Only Nut". This is my 40th BF fic. I have no life.
> 
> Big thanks to https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox for drawing yummy art to go with it. (Ch 1)  
> Ch 2 is art by https://twitter.com/insectoide666 Which is also sexy  
> You can find me at Tumblr or Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/FishboneLynx  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction

                He had never done it with men. He had never messed around with men. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, he just hadn’t been interested. Men had never appealed to him until Ash kept pushing.

                “Do I look good?” The blonde asked, pulling the sheer baby doll up on his slim hips. Baby pink satin ruffles. Creamy milky skin.

The boy could kill most people easily.

                “Why are you in that?” Accusatory. He knew his student’s looks hid questionable intentions. _What are you planning?_

                “I wanted to see what you would do,” Sheer stockings and garters were adjusted. They’d just returned from some ‘on the job’ training. He had been wearing this getup under his suit.

                “You’re making me uncomfortable,” Not scolding, just a boundary.

“Nobody doesn’t want to have sex with me,” A boundary intent on being crossed.

“I like women,”

“I know.” The boy licked his lips, “And I look like a woman now, don’t I?”

It had been shocking to see him strip off the male clothes revealing this.

                He evaluated his student. Slim. Curveless. Maybe a very young girl, but more obviously a beautiful boy. Small soft bulge at the front of satin panties.

                “Think of this as more training, to see if I can seduce someone who ‘isn’t interested in me’.” Bending, accentuated the swell of his ass. It was a nice curve. “I know I look good in this kind of thing,”

                His face felt hot. His gut was uneasy but intrigued.

“Why?” he asked, his student had a better answer than that. He always did.

                No answer.

“I’m a waste of a boy,”

Blanca was shocked, “Why would you say such a thing,”

Ash twirled a finger in his hair, “Because I’m pretty,” Admitting something Blanca knew he resented. A slightly dark statement.

“You won’t always be pretty. We should work on other skills,”

“You told me it’s best to use all the weapons I have. This counts,”

He wasn’t attracted to his student. He wasn’t. He felt bad for the boy. His stomach turned at the circumstances that made the boy think the way he did….. and the very real circumstances that made him use his sexuality as a weapon.

                _I’m not attracted to men._ He rolled the words over in his head. They don’t have the curves of a woman. The soft skin, the swell of breasts. Delicate wrists and ankles. Erotic high-pitched sounds of pleasure.

                He blonde looked at him. Transfixing gaze sharp, but delicate. He had met several femme fatale like this before….. He knew where this was going before it would end.

Blanca knelt. He denied anything had overcame him.

The ruffles. Delicate fabric outlining something very different than a woman’s folds. Still soft skin. Cute….

His pupil looked pleased. Ash petted his hair. Smooth, dark and well-groomed. When the boy had sauntered up to him, he didn’t know, “It’s okay you. You can touch me,” Poison words that led many men to their deaths.

“You won’t kill me?” Blanca joked. _But do you want it?_

“Yes,” Ash must have read his mind. The boy leaned against the wall, inviting. Skirt draping over his hips but covering nothing.

Large hands trailed up lean thighs. Strong fingers slid under garter straps giving muscle an inquisitive squeeze. Ash was always so skinny…

“I feel good?” A thin hand covered his, lightly guiding his fingertips to feel the satin. The bulge twitched, pushing against his palm. He could feel the warmth of skin.

He slipped a finger under the panties and was rewarded with a sigh. Such a soft sound. It made his blood rush in ways he denied. The whole sight made his blood rush.

Only slight unease from his student. As if the boy couldn’t believe this had worked, but was delighted by his ability.

“You are beautiful, Ash,”

Blushing. Rigid body, “I-I know,” before his expression changes suddenly. “I’d love it if you kissed me… here,” Pale fingers trailed up the front of the lingerie.

                That cute blush. Tiny wrists. The power bubbling underneath. He had tried not to notice the swell of his student’s ass before, the only curve on the boy. He had never wanted to be inside it.

It made his mouth water. He asked for confirmation.

                Ash nodded.

He had felt the urge to kiss those satin panties.

The panties were getting tighter. He didn’t know if Ash normally got off on his escapades with men… If he could make the young man feel good…..

“Just try it. If you don’t like it, we can stop,” Guiding hand on his chin. Firm in what it wanted but not forceful.

He leaned forward. The smell was different, not unpleasant.  The fabric was smooth against his lips.

Ash let his teacher pull the crotch aside.

 “You’ve never done this before have you,” Ash looked down at him. It was strange, seeing the boy from this angle.

                “I’ve had it done to me,” Blanca confirmed, “You can tell me what I need,” Making love wasn’t difficult. It was a general outline of rules, trying the ones that met the persona you wanted to give, reading the other’s reactions, repeating what they liked. Just like anything else.

                He slowly licked the tip surprised at the pleasantness. It was warm and smooth and solid…. He was surprised how far back it went in his throat when he took the whole length. He pressed his tongue along the underside, careful to avoid using teeth. _Those are useful later._

He was curious of the sensation of his rough masculine lips compared to when a woman did it. Ash had likely never known this from a woman to compare.

                Ash moaned softly, “You’re bad at this,”

                He didn’t disagree. He had been mainly giving slow and careful licking. He wanted to know what Ash would do to direct him though. Demanding women were usually the most fun.  

 “Nmg, move your head. Like that, pretend I’m fucking your throat,” Small hands lightly pulled his hair. That put off most men. They wanted him to lie still. Ash had told him about things like this.

                Blanca complied, allowing the young man full control.

 

                His face became wet, similar to going down on a woman, but it was his own saliva instead of her juices. A thigh was thrown over his shoulder for better access. He gripped and pulled the young man’s body closer to him, holding him in place. His fingers played with the garter belt.

 He continued sucking and swallowing around the organ. The blonde the wall used as support for spasms of pleasure.

 “Nmh, ah! Ah! Ah!” His face was gripped, hips spasmed and testicles retracted to empty their contents down his throat. It was an unsettling feeling. He spat into the trashcan after a surprising amount of composure.

                Ash was breathless.

                “I was hoping you’d swallow,” he gasped, almost a pout. The start of the femme persona breaking. Back to the snarky teenager.

                He wiped his mouth and kissed the tip of the boy’s member, still sticky from cum. “Maybe some other time kitten,”

                “There’s going to be a next time?”

                “Not likely,”

“I took your virginity though,” Not a question, a statement. The blonde smiled down at him. ‘I won’ that gaze told him. _I bested you in something._

He smiled up at his student, “Yes. You did. Now, let’s finished getting changed. Monsieur Golzine would like us at dinner on time,”

               


	2. Artwork by Insectoide666

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty art by https://twitter.com/insectoide666

**Author's Note:**

> I"m writing a lot more Blanca/Ash than i've ever expected to. Oh well. The perverts corrupted me.


End file.
